


Shunned

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Do you disobey your father, or do you accept his orders and become shunned?





	Shunned

As he returned to heaven, he sighed. Moving up the hall, everyone moved away from him and his blood stained clothes and wings.

He walked into a room to give his report, and everyone looked at him with disgust. “It was a _direct order_.” He defended, not that he had been thrilled with the order. “Would _you_ **dare** disobey it?”

Averting their eyes, anyone who could, moved past him, giving him as much space as they could.

“Did you have _fun_ , big brother?” Lucifer grinned from where he leaned against a wall.

Clenching his jaw, Michael waited, and glared at the man behind the desk, with his small scribe beside him.

“Did you really need to send me to kill all the first born sons?”

“Yes.”


End file.
